Smiling Jack
Smiling Jack is a Brujah brawler, former pirate, influential Iconoclast, and notable Anarch from the nights of the Anarch Free State. He is considered a legend among young vampires of his clan. Biography Rumored to have been a pirate in his mortal years, Smiling Jack is a Tenth Generation Brujah, childe of Mama Lion. A presumably powerful and influential Ancilla during the Final Nights, Smiling Jack is one of the most infamous of all anarchs. His appearance is unassuming - the wild hair and mangy look of a Brujah street bum, but from what has been pieced together, Smiling Jack is a clever planner and a master of the Potence and Celerity Disciplines, favoring them over Presence. He almost undoubtedly knows many other tricks; however, he seems to eschew the use of manipulative Disciplines such as Dominate or Thaumaturgy. Jack's influence within the Anarch Movement is strong, though he absolutely refuses any formal leadership role. He acts as a mentor and, more importantly, as a friend to many vampires. He seems to have a particular dislike for both the Camarilla in general and the Ventrue in particular. He is not easily provoked into open battle, but his mischievous and under-handed tactics, and his tricks are legendary among young Anarchs. Smiling Jack is known to enjoy disrupting the Ventrue reign in cities, mostly Embracing indiscriminately, provoking a rise in Caitiff numbers, and even going as far as to thread the events that would ultimately cause the Final Death of Sebastian LaCroix, the Ventrue Prince of Los Angeles in 2004. It's rumored that Smiling Jack is one of the few modern Vampires who've met Caine, in the time in which the latter was posing as a mortal, just before the Time of Judgment during the Final Nights. Smiling Jack became a prophet for Gehenna during the Time of Judgement. Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Smiling Jack is also a supporting character in Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. He is very friendly to neonates, and will appear early in the game to introduce the player to the World of Darkness and show them the basic abilities of the vampiric condition. During the course of the adventure, he'll be in the Last Round, in Downtown LA, and will offer insight or give his opinion about the events of the game. Gehenna: The Final Night It is heavily implied in the novel Gehenna: The Final Night that Smiling Jack meets his Final Death. He is killed by a Nosferatu named Okulos who was disguised as a vampire named Samuel; Jack let himself be killed to ensure that the thin-blood movement he helped start and raise would continue to fulfill Gehenna. Quotes *''"Every time I yank a jawbone from a skull and ram it into an eyesocket, I know I'm building a better future."'' -Smiling Jack *'A cross? Pfft... Stick it up their asses!' -Smiling Jack *''"You're a big bad vampire. Hey, great, congrats. Now keep it to yourself." ''-Smiling Jack Character Sheet Smiling JackVTM: Los Angeles By Night, pg. 69, 70 Sire: Mama Lion Nature: Bravo Demeanor: Rebel Generation: 10th Embrace: 1654 Apparent Age: Early 40′s Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 4 Talents: Athletics 4, Brawl 5, Dodge 2, Intimidation 5, Leadership 3, Streetwise 3 Skills: Firearms 3, Melee 5, Stealth 3, Survival 4 Knowledges: Law 1, Linguistics 4, Occult 3 Disciplines: Auspex 2, Celerity 4, Fortitude 4, Potence 5, Presence 3, Thaumaturgy 2 Thaumaturgical Paths: Lure of Flames 1 Backgrounds: Allies 3, Contacts 5, Resources 3, Status 3 Virtues: Conscience 3, Self-Control 1, Courage 5 Morality: Humanity 4 Willpower: 7 Gallery Labn_jack.png|Jack as he appears in Los Angeles by Night Smiling Jack.JPG|Jack's model for Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Smiling Jack CbB1.jpg|Jack depicted in Clanbook: Brujah 1st Edition Smiling Jack VTES full art.jpg|Smiling Jack by Kieran Yanner Smiling Jack VTES.jpg|Jack VTES card References *VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines *VTM: Guide to the Anarchs *VTM: Gehenna: The Final Night *VTM: Clanbook: Brujah Revised * , (1st edition) Category:Brujah Category:Tenth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines